Talk:Dwarven royalty
Bravo! It's lovely to think that after all these years there's still new lore pages to be written. Well done indeed 04:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Garen To Tethras Transition On the Page it mentions that Garen's son was exiled into the deep roads for murder and that once it was discovered that he was framed by the Carta the house name was changed to Tethras in his hounor... If I recall what Varric said in the game, he said that the sons of house Garen all took the name Tethras and eventually one of them became a paragon creating a new house, the house of Tethras. Did I mishear that or is that a confusion in the page? --Aelise Surana (talk) 19:45, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Article Poster Boy Which Paragon should be used to represent this page? Branka or Caridin? #File:Caridin's Crown.jpg #File:Paragons crown.jpg My vote goes toward Caridin. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 19:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Due to Caridin's sheer size (compared to the king's crown), the picture looks a bit weird, that's why LadyAeducan and me used Branka's picture. 00:18, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :use a crown picture in the assembly, more natural, better looking Elnawawi (talk) 01:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::While working on the article, this was my real intention. However, there was no camera focus on the crown except when one of the two throne candidates equipped the crown. If you are able to take a close screenshot of the Assembly Steward with the crown, then feel free to add it in the page. 07:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I just uploaded what I hope is a more satisfactory image, this time with Czibor holding the crown. LadyAeducan (talk) 04:11, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks for correcting the image description, Vikky! :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 02:27, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually an anon noticed it. 02:43, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Contradiction There's a contradiction on this page involving the disappearance of Caridin, unless I've misread something. On the Ancient Age page, it says that Caridin disappeared along with his Anvil in -248 Ancient, but on here, under King Valtor, is says -239 instead. I would change it if I knew which one was correct. Edit: Never mind. It seems the one on here is the right one.WhiteClaudia (talk) 19:22, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Can we call it a civil war? After death of Endrin Aeducan about a month lasted competition between Bhelen and Pyral, his supporters fought each other. Nerav confirmed that the warriors slaughter each other on the streets, Bhelen also commented this. Guard keeper of Orzammar also was afraid of the civil war. We also fought fanatical supporter of both candidates. Would you consider it as a civil war or simply as an unrest?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 08:46, May 1, 2014 (UTC) No proper armies, no battles just political maneuvering and a few broken shop windows. Just leaving it as unrest is fine.- 08:59, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Fair enough. Street fights are no battles.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 10:42, May 1, 2014 (UTC)